


America's Daughter (A hetalia love story)

by Animejunki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p, 2P, America, F/M, Hetalia, Reverse Harem, america's daughter, multiple - Freeform, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animejunki/pseuds/Animejunki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when America gets sick. Well his daughter takes his place at a meeting. In which she meets the Axis trio and the other Allies. She did not expect to make friends. But she did. After some time America gets better. And she becomes Northern half of America.The countries quickly fall in love with her. </p><p>But when she realizes that many of the countries have falling in love with her. She gets scared and runs away. Fear that they will figure out her secret.</p><p>So when she finds herself in the world of the 2ps. She realizes that she is not alone. Then what happens when the 2p countries start to fall in love with her as well. </p><p>Who will she choose and what path will she take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Dad is sick

**Author's Note:**

> [Okay this is my replacement to the other America daughter story that I made earlier.]
> 
>  
> 
> -Character List;  
> .Liberty Jones: America's Daughter  
> .The President

-//////////-(Chapter One: Dad is sick)-////////////-

I am quite worried about my father as I take his temperature. Dad is sick and he has never been sick before. Not durning his fight with England for freedom. Also not even World War one, World War two, the depression, or any acts of terror. This honestly terrifies me to the very core. I sigh and stroke back his hair. Being carefull to mind his cowlick, Nantucket. Then I kiss his slightly sweaty forhead. I am so near to tears as I look down at his face. Holding his hand and squeezing it one last time to try and give him reassurance. 

Then I tell him. "Get well my hero, for me." Kissing his cheek and I love him. And with that said I left.

After I left I went up to the Oval Office. To speek with my dad's boss, The President of The United States. I have to speek with him before I go to a meeting. A meeting in which is having the Axis Trio and thr remainer of the Allies. Other than dad and Canada. So for the Axis that is Germany, Italy and Japan. And for the Allies it is China, England, France, and Russia. Since dad is sick I am going to be going to the meeting in his place. I made it to the door and knock on it. Awaiting for a answer. After a while I hear the gruff voice of the president, telling me to come on in. I walk into the Oval Office and see that the president is waiting for me, smiling. But not one of those cheerful smiles. One that is trying to be reassuring but is full of pity really. 

I give a tight smile and sit across from him. Desk in the middle of us. I greet him "Good Morning, Mr. President. How are you today." 

"Hello, Liberty. I am having a good day." The President greets me and says. "I hope you are doing better." 

"Yeah, I wish that it was better. I know it will though." I agree. 

"Okay, Liberty. Today you are going to New York. And you will be hosting the cpuntries for a three day meeting." He explaines to me. 

"Yes, I understand sir." I tell him, still wearing that tight smile still "I will be there and I will treat them with the upmost respect that they trully deserve." 

"That is very good, Liberty." He tells me wearing a tight smile as well. "Liberty, about America. I am trully sorry. We will do everything to get him better." 

"Alright and, thank you sir." I tell him thanking him as well. 

-///////////-(The END of Chapter One: Dad is sick)-///////////-


	2. Chapter Two: Introductions 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Okay so here is Chapter Two. Part one of three introductions chapters enjoy!]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .Liberty Jones: America's Daughter  
> .Francis Bonnefoy: France  
> .Arthur Kirkland: England
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Bonjour, petit lapin: Hello, little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mon cher: my dear (FRENCH)  
> .homme: man (FRENCH)  
> .mon dieu vous êtes gay: my god, you are gay (FRENCH)  
> .

I smiled at yhe confused seven countrie in front of me. I just finish introducing who I eas and it seems to be taking a bit. To let the information sink in. I mean I would find it hard to believe too. If I were any of them. I mean normally countries cannot reproduce. In any way, shape, or form. So having someone say that. Oh yeah I am America's Biological daughter. It is kind of a lot to take in. All at once really. So I take my hand and run it through my hair. Waiting for them to say or do something, anything? After a while they nodded and began to ask questions. As well as introducing themselves.

"Bonjour, petit lapin. My name is Francis Bonnefoy." France says.

"Hello, Francis. It is nice to meet you." I tell them and ask. "What do you want to know, Francis." 

France is wearing his uniform from WWII. The top being a Purple or Violet cape thing and very pretty pantaloons. I think it suits him very well though. He has medium length blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Also a little stubble on his chin. 

"Well, are you a virgin. mon cher?" Francis asks me.

I turn fifty shades of pink and answer honestly. "No, I'm not. Francis."

"Ohonhonhon. Who was the lucky homme?" He asks.

"It was a man, Francis."

"mon dieu vous êtes gay." He gasps.

"I do not know what you just said. But I am bisexual." I tell them wearing an even darker blush on my face. If that is even possible.

"Ohonhonhonhon!" France laughs with a perverted look in his eyes.

"Will you stop that, you bloody frog." A british male yells at France. "Can you not see it is making the poor girl highly uncomfortable?" 

"Oh shut up, black sheep of Europe." France mumbles buts stops none the less.

"Thanks." I tell the brit.

"No problem, love." He tells me. "Anyways, I am Arthur Kirkland. Also known as the Personification of England and head representative of The United Kingdom." 

England is a blonde green eyed bushy eye brows vrit. Wearing a green uniform to match his eyes. 

"It's a pleasure Arthur Kirkland." I tell him with a polite smile. 

"Well, my question is, how long have you been alive?" He asks.

"Since a weel before the Boston tea party." I tell him nervously.

"Oh I see. Is that the reason why America fought for independence?" 

"Yes, it is." I tell him with a nod.

"Ah, I see." He confirms glumy. 

"Don't be sad Arthur. My dad was just trying to give me a better future. That is all." I explain to him. "It is nothing agents you, really."

"Thank you love. You are trully kind." He me with a bright smile. "Much better than America."

I just giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Bonjour, petit lapin: Hello, little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mon cher: my dear (FRENCH)  
> .homme: man (FRENCH)  
> .mon dieu vous êtes gay: my god, you are gay (FRENCH)  
> .


	3. Chapter Three: Introductions 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here ia chapter three Russia and china. Part two of three. Oh amd sorry this will most likely gonna ne a short chapter.]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .Liberty Jones: America's Daughter  
> .Ivan Braginski: Russia  
> .Yao Wang: China
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .да: yes (RUSSIAN)  
> .Привет: Hello (RUSSIAN)  
> .Вы так же, как подсолнечник. Мой маленький подсолнух: You are just like a sunflower. My little sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .你好，我的名字是: Hello, my name is (CHINESE)  
> .

-//////////-(Chapter Three: Introductions 2)-//////////-

"I'm next, да." A tall male says.

"Sure, go ahead." I tell him.

"Привет. My name is Ivan Braginski. I am more commonly known as mother Russia. What is your favorite flower?" He introduce and then asks.

"I would have say it is between, sunflowers and mountain lilies." 

"Вы так же, как подсолнечник. Мой маленький подсолнух." Russia tells me.

"Thank you?" I ask him in a thank you.

"你好，我的名字是 Yao Wang. It is a pleasure, aru. I am the Personification of China." 

"As you!" I tell him very cheerfully. 

China is wearing a green uniform with a red thing on his arm. He has long brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. His hair is in a loose ponytail.

"When were you born?" China asks.

"A month before the Boston Tea Party." I tell him, smiling. 

-///////////-(The END of Chapter Three)-///////////-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .да: yes (RUSSIAN)  
> .Привет: Hello (RUSSIAN)  
> .Вы так же, как подсолнечник. Мой маленький подсолнух: You are just like a sunflower. My little sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .你好，我的名字是: Hello, my name is (CHINESE)  
> .
> 
> [Sorry that it was so damn so short! 


End file.
